


“Wild Passions in the Dark”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Supernatural AU (Werewolf Lexa x Vampire Clarke) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13daysofclexa, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Based on a Tumblr Post, Biker!lexa, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Butch Lexa, Butch Lexa (The 100), Clextober, Clextober 2019, Cocky Lexa (The 100), Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lexa (The 100), Day 8, Day 8: Vampires/Werewolves, Dom Lexa (The 100), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Relationships, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Inspired By Tumblr, Lexa with an undercut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Naked Cuddling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Clarke Griffin, Rough Sex, Rutting, Seductive Clarke Griffin, Service Top Lexa (The 100), Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sub Clarke Griffin, Top Lexa (The 100), Vampire Clarke Griffin, Vampires/Werewolves, Werewolf Lexa (The 100), Werewolves/Vampires, clextober19, includes moodboard, jerking off, minor blood play, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Usually, Clarke would have been pissed and argued with the short haired brunette over what she had just done, but she found it so damn hot that all it did was make her release an eager moan and ruin her panties to the point where they felt nonexistent. The desperation the werewolf seemed to have, reflected in herself, and she couldn't deny it if she wanted to.She had been with many partners in her over two centuries long lifetime, both human and supernatural alike, but never had she met such an intoxicating alpha before. Any form of intimacy was rare between vampires and werewolves. They were natural enemies after all, though the treaty of 1886 had brought all that bloodshed to an end, along with bringing humans and supers together. Still, the one union you didn’t often see in the crowds and in tabloids was that of a vamp and were.AKAButch Werewolf Lexa spots Vampire Clarke at a bar and she just had to have her.





	“Wild Passions in the Dark”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me knows there was no way in hell I'd see a theme involving Werewolves/Vampires with Clexa and NOT write something. So here we go. 
> 
> I've never wrote this specific kind of union before so it was a fun experiment. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Please, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, I love hearing from you guys. And feel free to leave some kudos if you'd like, too. Thank you!

“Wild Passions in the Dark”

"Oh, _Lexa_..." Clarke cooed and playfully giggled as the alpha assaulted her neck with bites and kisses. The werewolf was an impatient one, it would seem, but the vamp couldn’t bring herself to be against such things.

They had managed to get as far as Lexa's kitchen before the biker had heaved her atop a counter and resumed their making out session from earlier behind the bar. Clarke drops her head back when Lexa's fangs nibbled at the skin between her neck and shoulder. The alpha was relentless, to say the least, and Clarke was loving every minute of it.

“You’re a wild beastie, aren’t you?” The vampire teased.

Clarke’s bottom lip slipped underneath her fangs as the werewolf growled in response before moving her attention from the vampire’s neck to her lips. Bringing them together in another heated and sloppy kiss that had the blonde canting her hips against the front of the were’s pants. Moaning between them and grasping at the younger woman’s shortened hair as she felt the sizable bugle underneath Lexa’s denim jeans.

"You're far too dressed for me." Lexa said between kisses.

Clarke playfully giggled again as she cups Lexa's face in both her hands, looks down and meets the wild viridian and black eyes of the woman in front of her. "Then why don't you do something about that?" She challenges with a husky edge accompanying her raspy voice.

Lexa growls like a feral brute before grasping the front of the vampire’s red dress and tearing it clean in half. Down the mild to the end, then pulls the shreds of it from Clarke's arms, throwing them carelessly on the kitchen floor. Leaving her in nothing but her panties since she had decided to go braless this evening.

Usually, Clarke would have been pissed and argued with the short haired brunette over what she had just done, but she found it so damn hot that all it did was make her release an eager moan and ruin her panties to the point where they felt nonexistent. The desperation the werewolf seemed to have, reflected in herself, and she couldn't deny it if she wanted to.

She had been with many partners in her over two centuries long lifetime, both human and supernatural alike, but never had she met such an intoxicating alpha before. Any form of intimacy was rare between vampires and werewolves. They were natural enemies after all, though the treaty of 1886 had brought all that bloodshed to an end, along with bringing humans and supers together. Still, the one union you didn’t often see in the crowds and in tabloids was that of a vamp and were.

But that didn’t seem to stop the butchy alpha from hitting on her at the bar. Nor did it keep Clarke herself from listening to all her corny and frisky flirting. The fierce and determined look in the biker’s eyes were also quite invigorating as well, and did nothing to slow down the growing wetness in her panties. The bold puppy had intrigued her, that was for sure, and she was not hard on the eyes either. Lexa may have been forward about her attraction to the vampire, but she was also very sweet, treated her like a gentlewoman should, and was the first alpha whose scent didn’t make her want to gag and run for the hills. Needless to say, she was definitely not going to let ancient rivalries stop her from having a damn good time.

The vampire quickly removed Lexa's black leather jacket, tossing it somewhere on the floor, then peeled off her black tank top and sports bra. Lexa, assisting by raising her arms and tossing both articles of clothing along with her jacket, growling in satisfaction as the night air in the room touched her heated skin. Clarke stared hungrily at Lexa's upper body. Very much impressed with the muscled v-cut abs that rested along her belly, as well as her finely sized breasts. Her eyes going and laying upon them. Admiring how soft yet firm they looked.

She licked her lips and seductively flicked her tongue against one of her fangs before descending upon the werewolf’s breasts, taking a dusty nipple into her mouth. Lexa moaned loudly as the vampire’s tongue teasingly circled it until the peaks strained against the air, as if they were trying to pull away from Lexa’s very essence. Clarke took the opportunity to nip on the sensitive flesh, then sucked and licked away any stinging that came as a result.

Lexa purred in pleasure, enjoying the feel of the blonde’s lips on her chest. But there were other places she wanted her mouth more. She growled internally at the thought before pulling the blondes' mouth away and stepping back. The vampire whining in protest. She stared Clarke in the eyes, smirking as she methodically removed her boots, socks, and jeans. Dark green studying the even darker icy blues as she began to cup herself through the loose boxer-briefs she had been wearing.

Her smirk turned smug as she saw the vampire practically drooling over watching her touch herself. That being encouragement enough that she removed her boxer-briefs completely, leaving herself bare as the day she was born. Ten long inches reaching for the heavens, the head of her cock stopping just passed her bellybutton. Her pride in her cock was already so high that her littermate Anya would slap her over the head every time she bragged about it. But standing here, now, in front of this spectacular woman, a woman, whom in this very moment couldn't keep her eyes off of the werewolf's member, made her soar into the clouds like a god.

"Are you hungry, Clarke?" The gravel in her voice, tainted with lust and allurement, as her hand brushed over the tip of her cock, collecting the precum there. She slowly fisted her shaft and she teasingly began pumping motions. Up and down. Up and down. Both women whimpering in response. "You look hungry, little vamp."

The vampire should have been insulted by the cocky word choices of the butchy werewolf, but all Clarke could do was nod, completely mesmerized by the sight of Lexa pleasuring herself. Though the vampire was an elder and had decades of strength over the woman before her, the alpha’s power over Clarke was unquestionable now. And she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Lexa continued the action a few more times. Her eyes fluttering shut as her mind was absorbed by the gratification of jerking herself while Clarke watched. It was a moan from the other woman that made her shoot her eyes open and her smugness turned feral. "You want me, don’t you, little vamp?”

Clarke groaned and nodded her head vigorously.

“Come here then. Show me." Her tone, a devilish command.

Clarke surrendered immediately, wanting nothing more than to service the star-studded alpha before her. She hopped off the counter, and removed her soaked panties, so she was just as vulnerable as the werewolf. Once she was right in front of the alpha, she gave her a chaste kiss, then slowly sunk to her knees, face lining up perfectly with Lexa's member.

She wrapped her hand around Lexa’s length, then looked up at the werewoman with hooded eyes, asking a question.

Lexa nodded. "Yes, go ahead babe."

That's all Clarke needed before she wrapped her lips around the head. Her tongue working through the slit, lapping at the precum that started to surface there. She never really enjoyed giving blowjobs to any of her dick equipped partners, but the feeling was so much different in regards to Lexa. She relished in the taste of this mighty alpha. The werewoman’s cum tasted oddly sweet with a hint of tang and dominating musk. A cocktail of pleasure that she absolutely felt herself becoming addicted to as more pooled at the head and dripped onto her lips. Slowly, she took more and more of Lexa into the confines of her mouth. Licking, as she went down. Sucking, as she moved back up. The hand she had around the shaft, working in simultaneous motions. The vampire’s fangs subtly brushing against the fleshy sides of the were’s cock, though Clarke was careful to not let them prick the younger woman’s appendage.

"Ahhh, oh, _jok_ (fuck)." Lexa muttered in her clan’s native tongue, as one of her hands danced in the blonde's hair. The she leaned forward and used the other to brace herself against the edge of the counter that Clarke had previously been seated on to keep herself steady. Her nails gripped harder as Clarke managed to take her in so deeply that she could feel the head of her cock hit the back of the vampire's throat. No gag reflex to be found, considering breathing wasn’t something the night walking had to worry about. Her cock, delving into unknown reaches.

"Oh, _shit_." Lexa felt her life force leaving her body as she looked down and watched Clarke bobbing her head up and down her cock. Her mind, spasming at the sight of it disappearing into the blonde's wet cavern, only to see it return, bathed in the saliva of this unbelievable woman.

"Oh, _jok_, just like that little vamp. You take daddy’s cock so _good_." Lexa growled low as her alpha dominance started to bud in her chest. Clarke moaned in response to hearing Lexa’s filthy words, giving the werewoman confirmation that the vampire was definitely on board with the direction she wanted to go. She placed both her hands onto the back of Clarke's head and began to move her hips in time with the vampire’s actions. Fucking her mouth like it was her mission in life. Clarke answered by gripping onto Lexa's ass and sucking her off with more bravado than she already had. Moaning over the werewolf using her for her pleasure.

The feel of Clarke’s throat muscles massaging the head of her cock drove Lexa straight to the edge. "That’s it, yeah, you’re such a good little vamp, baby. _Jok_, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...ahhh!" The werewolf nearly screamed her lungs out as she felt herself spill into the warm, wet heat of Clarke's mouth.

The vampire moaned around her length, refusing to let go. Greedily swallowing every drop of the alpha's seed. Lexa's eyes were sealed shut, her body shaking with the onslaught of her release. Clarke, only setting her free once the last of her spurts tampered off. Lexa quickly assisted in bringing her back to her feet. Their eyes meeting with fierce desire burning within.

"You taste so fucking good, _daddy_." Clarke said with feigned baited breath.

“You like calling me that then, huh?” Lexa replied with a smirk as her hand came up to grasp the vampire’s chin between her thumb and index finger. Delicately sliding the pad of her thumb along the softness there.

“Mhmm.” Clarke nodded slowly, biting her lip for a second at the affectionate gesture. "I've never had an alpha so _BIG_ in my mouth like that before." Her hand, going back to stroking Lexa's length. "It was so good, I couldn't resist touching myself." She produced her other hand to Lexa's vision. Slick, gleaming off her fingers, solid proof that could not be denied.

Lexa groaned with want. This woman was turning out to be more delectable than she could ever have imagined. Clarke's words, her hand pumping, and the evidence she showed, rejuvenating the werewoman’s cock to come back from the dead again.

"I want to feel you, _daddy_. All of you." She angled her lips to line up with Lexa's ear and whispered, "Deep, inside me..."

Clarke's words caused something to snap within the werewolf. She snarled, pulled Clarke's hand off of her cock, then hoisted her atop her shoulder. Her bedroom was too far for her tastes, so she brought her captive to the living room, dropping her face first over the arm of the large couch she had there. Making it so the vampire’s face was buried into the cushions and her midsection bent over the couch’s arm.

She captured Clarke's hips between her hands, yanking Clarke's backside towards her front forcefully. The blonde's cunt, dripping slick down her own legs. It only served to drive the alpha even more berserk. She ran her fingers through Clarke's plump, slick lips, collecting her wetness, and using it to circle and tease the older woman’s clit.

"Ahhh…Lexa…" Clarke mewled as the alpha fell to her knees, pulled Clarke's cheeks apart with firm hands, and delved her tongue straight into the source. Purring approvingly at the delicious cream that lavished her taste buds.

"Ahhh, oh my..." Clarke choked on the moans leaving her mouth. The feel of Lexa's tongue penetrating her cunt and exploring her so good sent her mind into a frenzy. Her hands gripped hard onto the cushioned seats, while her head laid to the side.

Lexa growled with pride as she pleasured the vampire with her tongue. Earning moans that felt like ballads to her ears. The werewolf had yet to ever taste the fruits of a vamp before, and to her delight the older woman was a recipe bathed in lusciousness. She worked her tongue inside the blonde’s aching pussy a few times before sucking on her clit. She’d dive back in when Clarke’s hips bucked with her motions, then gave attention to her clit again when her whimpering became high pitched. Going back and forth in a teasing pattern that pushed Clarke to the brink faster than anyone ever had before.

"Right there, _daddy_, right there." Clarke could feel it, the oncoming of her orgasm. A few more flicks of Lexa's tongue and she was sure she'd see the stars in the sky. But Lexa had different plans.

Just as Clarke was ready to cum, Lexa stopped and pulled away from her pussy entirely.

"No, wait, why did you..._OH_!"

The sinking of Lexa's cock into her cunt was her answer.

"Fuck!" She wailed as Lexa pushed all the way into the vampire's channel in one motion and allowed no time for Clarke adjust before she pummeled her cock inside with purpose, deeply and strongly. Splitting Clarke's body in two with the power of each of her thrusts. Repeatedly, Lexa pushed inside her till the head of her cock met Clarke's cervix. Massaging her spongy front wall with each exit.

Clarke desperately grasped at the cushions to steady herself. Pushing back to meet Lexa every step of the way. "Lexa! _Daddy_, oh god, you feel so good."

Lexa growled in approval, loving the sound of Clarke praising her. Sending motivation through her bloodstream and fueling the brutal pace she set. She wouldn't be satisfied until she fucked the vampire to the point of breaking. She fucked her harder and harder, more so than she’d ever done with anyone.

"Oh my god, _shit_, don't stop daddy. Don't stop!" Clarke screamed her orgasm so loudly, she was sure Lexa's neighbors would call the police suspecting a murder. And that's what it felt like. Feeling her walls collapse around the alpha's cock, surely made her turn to dust far sooner than she ever could have planned it.

Lexa slowed her pace down, but never stopped, allowing the vampire to ride out her orgasm. The need to cum inside this woman hit her like a freight train. Her alpha, begging to knot and breed her. To claim her. Make her hers, and no one else's. The feeling, causing a strain of confusion to mix in with the pleasure racking her spirit.

She was practically a stranger to this woman. They’d shared nothing more than a few drinks, some laughs, small details, and a night of passion together. She’d had more history with a few omegas in various clans throughout the states. Plus, it wasn’t like the vampire would ever be able to sense the call of her wolf, bare her mark, let alone give her pups. Mating her would be pointless to say the least.

Regardless, her alpha had been drawn to the vamp since the moment she’d laid eyes on her at that bar. Those icy blue orbs of hers had crept into Lexa’s mind and sent her down a spiral of determination. She had to have her, and her attraction only grew as the night’s events moved forward. She’d be a _branwada_ (fool) to ever believe the older woman would desire her for more than just a good fuck. But still, the primal instinct within called to her like it never had before. She couldn’t fight it, couldn’t keep it at bay, though quite frankly she didn’t put up much of a fight as her mind was taken over.

“_Ain_ (Mine).” Lexa growled low and deep, before she suddenly pulled out of the vampire.

Clarke was too high as a kite on her release to notice as her body was manhandled and flipped so she was on her back. She heard more than felt it as the werewolf moved her further up the couch, making room for the alpha’s feminine yet hulking figure to join her comfortably.

“_Ain_.”

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and blurrily watched as pure blackness shrouded in crimson looked down upon her. She didn’t really connect what was happening until she felt that familiar stretch again, as the alpha slotted herself back inside Clarke’s pussy. The vampire moaned in pleasure at being filled again, her head falling back and her mouth hanging open. She cupped the werewolf’s head in her hands, making their eyes meet. It was in that moment that the vampire finally took notice of the change in the werewoman. ‘She’s in rut.’ The alpha’s eyes being the dead giveaway.

Rut, as a beta werewolf friend of hers explained, was something that happened to alphas once they’ve met their mate. Years of evolution had effectively altered the whole ‘cycles’ thing into something a little less problematic as it was in the past. Alphas and omegas didn’t have heat or rut cycles anymore. Instead, the instinct to breed and claim only set off inside them once their inner wolf had felt it had found it’s mate. Clarke questioned what would happen if an alpha had thought it found its mate with someone whom didn’t feel it mutually, and the beta explained that that wasn’t the case. The instinct only triggered once the call from their partner was as strong as their own, therefore a misunderstanding was virtually impossible.

The vampire thought it silly, but oddly romantic. Akin to the things that humans would call “soulmates”, but vampires didn’t have such dalliances. They were predominately solitary creatures that only socialized with the intent of fucking and feeding. There were the occasional few who entertained friendships, like herself, but most didn’t see the point in bonding with other creatures that they were going to outlive. Their hearts may not be able to beat, but that didn’t mean they didn’t feel pain when they lost someone they cared about. And living an eternity filled with the hurt that came with loss was not anything they found appealing.

But that is what made Lexa going into rut at this moment so confusing. Vampires didn’t let out calls like other supernaturals and humans did, so what was making the werewolf be as she was? How could Lexa’s wolf possibly confuse her for her mate? What call was the werewolf answering to? Why…

Clarke’s inner thoughts were interrupted when she felt the werewoman’s lips on hers. It was so soft, gentle. Nothing at all like their fierce making out the last few hours. Lexa’s hand had caressed one of Clarke’s cheeks, and the tenderness of her lips was palpable as the kiss became deeper. The sweet intention behind it sent out chills so overwhelming that it made Clarke feel like her heart had the ability to beat again for the first time since she was turned. The feeling only grew stronger as the alpha began moving her hips. Taking Clarke in a way that wasn’t animalistic anymore, but instead more akin to making love. Something she hadn’t experienced since she was a human, centuries ago.

Clarke may not fully understand what was happening, but a selfish part of her didn’t want to ever let this feeling go. She felt wanted by Lexa. Needed, even, and it unlocked a desire deep within her that she thought had died a long time ago. She rocked her hips in time with Lexa’s movements, cries of pleasure falling from her mouth into the werewoman’s. Her hands burying into the alpha’s short hair. They were locked in synchronized bliss and Clarke felt herself reaching the edge again before she knew it.

Clarke whimpered as Lexa broke their kissing, “_Ain_.” Lexa said huskily as she craned her head slightly to make her neck more revealing. “Feed, _beja_ (please).”

Clarke looked at her with unsure eyes. Vampires often fed on their sexual partners, but this was different. Lexa was offering herself in a way that meant more than just making sure the vampire had her meal for the day. This was a deep gesture of intimacy. Something she most certainly wasn’t used to, which made her hesitant.

“_Klark_ (Clarke),” Lexa’s voice, a rapture of warmth and conviction. “_Teik kom ai. Ai teik kom yu._ (Take from me. I take from you.) Feed, _beja_.”

‘Marking.’ That was what Lexa was offering. The most intimate thing a werewolf could ask for, and she wanted it with Clarke. They had barely known much about each other, and yet, Lexa’s wolf seemed so assured that Clarke was the one worth baring her mark, as well as Lexa wearing hers. The vampire should say no. Refuse and point the obviously confused alpha in the direction of someone more suitable. ‘But she’s choosing me…’

Without much more thought on the subject, Clarke drew out her fangs and bit down with purpose into the spot offered to her. Lexa’s blood was like something she’d never had in her entire lifetime. She tasted like the old forests that once used to roam the planet in abundance. It set her body ablaze as it spilled into her mouth and coursed through her veins. A sensation that made her eyes roll to the back of her head behind her closed lids. She moaned as she felt the alpha bite into her own skin. It was hard and she could feel her own blood falling down her neck as the werewolf’s fangs penetrated her skin.

It was awhile before both of them finally let go of the other. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s, their hips still moving together at a steady pace. Clarke brought their lips together again, blood mixing in with the tenderness before, making it even more delightful for them both. A few more thrusts of Lexa’s hips had them both cumming together. Lexa howling in satisfaction as her seed flooded Clarke’s inner walls. Clarke moaning in abandon in response.

This indeed would be a moment burned into the forefront of her mind till her eternity was up.

A few minutes later Lexa plopped on her back in the large couch, while Clarke curled up and laid atop her. Snuggling close and nuzzling her nose into the bite mark on Lexa's neck. Lexa’s mind had finally recovered from her state of ‘rut brain’ and she almost instantly was about to panic, until the sting of the vampire’s bite informed her that Clarke had marked her too. She looked down at the woman in question in her arms and felt an unfamiliar beat run through her.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her protectively, keeping her safe and comfortable, though she did not know why things had transpired the way they had. She'd be parting ways with the vampire soon enough anyways, right? Even if some part of her wanted the woman to stay, vamps weren’t really known for being the “settle down” type of creatures. They’d probably fuck one more time once Clarke had awakened, she’d let the vamp feed on her as a “goodbye snack” because that’s only polite, Clarke would then reject the incident of them marking one another, and she’d be on her merry way. The werewolf eventually becoming a long-forgotten memory to her in another half century or so. But something buried deep inside the alpha told her that she wouldn’t have the same luxury. Her wolf had never felt the call for anyone else, so why would it trigger for a creature that did not have the ability to do the same?

Lexa could feel her own heart dancing with the rhythm of Clarke's surprised snoozing. She didn’t think it was possible for vampires to get all tuckered out, but it might have to do with the sun rising soon. ‘The sun, oh right, I should probably move her somewhere safer.’ She thought to herself before whipping the fresh blood off of them with some nearby paper towels. She then gathered the remainder of her strength, using it to lift the blonde woman that was still sleeping in her arms, and getting to her feet. She carried Clarke to her bedroom as carefully as she could. Once she was inside, she gently placed the older woman in her bed and covered her with her blankets before she made her way to her curtains. Thankfully she wasn’t a morning creature herself, so her curtains were thick, and when she pulled them closed not an inch of sunlight would be able to get in.

“L-Lexa…”

The werewolf’s ears perked at the sound of her name being called. She turned to see Clarke moving her hand along the bed. Searching. ‘Is…is she looking for me?’ The alpha pondered.

“LLLL-Lexaaaa…” Clarke groaned sleepily; her eyes still clearly shut. “…come…warm…”

‘She wants me to lay with her then?’ A small smile curved on Lexa’s lips as she watched the shorter woman still feeling around the bed and calling out for her. Lexa finally gave in with a sigh and made her way to the bed. Part of her wondered if she should dress herself, but considering the vampire was naked too and they’d just had amazing sex for the last few hours, that was a ridiculous thought to have.

The werewolf gracefully pulled the blankets back and joined the other woman in her bed. It didn’t take Clarke long to find her and immediately throw most of her body atop Lexa’s left side. The alpha chuckled as the older woman clung to her like a koala and buried her face into the younger woman’s neck. She was comfortably snoozing again in seconds, and Lexa couldn’t help wrapping her left arm around the vampire’s body, and moving a few traces of blonde hair from her sleeping face. The woman was truly breathtaking, both fully awake and locked in a world of dreams.

“You really are something, aren’t you, little vamp?” She said to no one but herself. A strange feeling had come over her as she kept watching Clarke sleep. Her fingertips trailing pale skin. Her eyes, trained on the spot where her mark was already beginning to fully heal and disappear as if it were never there. Chills going along her own body every time Clarke sleepily nuzzled her neck. Something felt different with this woman. She felt different. She wasn’t thinking about her next conquest. The bike modifications she had to do over the weekend. Or going drinking with her siblings. Her mind was full of Clarke. Wanting to know more about her. Wanting to be the only one she’d feed on in the future. Wanting to keep having mornings spent with her in bed. It felt nice. It felt warm. It felt…she, felt something she couldn't explain taking root in her chest...

'No.' She lectured herself internally. 'The marking only happened in the heat of the moment.’ She convinced. ‘This was just one night. One night. And nothing more.' 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
